Final Fantasy VII: The aftermath and begining
by Bloodlust4
Summary: A story of the after math or Final Fantasy VII and the begining of a new adventure.
1. A baby?

disclaimer: I don't own FF7... or any of the characters, cuz then I'd be rich.. but I'm not. ^-^ Hope ya enjoy it.  
  
Time: Twenty for hours after the destruction of Midgar.  
  
Meator had made Midgar into nothing but a heap of thrashed metal and once, semi-happy lives. Thanks to the lifesteam and "Holy" it was only Midgar that was taken. and not the entire planet. People from Kalm and other reigons came to sort thru the ruckage... for the unlike hope that there was a survior. Cloud and the other were, of course, helping as well. They same sorted thru almost everything, finding nothing but death all over.. until they reached the fallen Shin-Ra tower.  
  
There were tattered SOLDIER uniforms everywhere.. shards of glass.. a few spare gil here and there. There could be heard a tiny cry from beneath the rubble. Cloud, Barret, and Vincent were the first to hear it.. and instictivly( well.. maybe not for Vinny) they started to dig thru the general area. Soon, the other joined in. Cloud was the one that found the source of the crying.  
  
A baby girl, wrapped up in a dull gray blanket was laying there.. her own Mako tinted eyes staring straight up at Cloud. She didn't have a scratch, or even a dirt mark on her. Cloud picked up the baby slowly.. blinking in confusion.. thinking to himself while he stared down at her. "How could a little baby be the only survivor of all of this.."  
  
The other surrounded the dumbstruck Cloud.. The baby girl grinned up at him teasingly.. as if she could read his very thoughts.  
  
"Eck... a baby.. great.." Yuffie said.. rolling her etes stightly.  
  
"She's so pretty.. and she seems to be okay.. let me hold her Clould!" Tifa pleaded softly.. Cloud handed the baby to her... Tifa took the child into her arms.  
  
"Hm... another one of Hojo's creations, perhaps?" Vincent muttered  
  
"Lets take her back to Kalm.. and decided what to do with her later" RedXII suggested... the other agreed and off they went to Kalm.  
Author note: Short yet sweet. Hehe... I hope it was okay... I really suck when it comes to doing actions of characters that aren't my own.. so I'm sorry if the reactions are weird. There's more to come! 


	2. A discovery

The group and their newfound little member reached Kalm.. and immedately to troop when to the Inn. They rented a room and everything. Tifa placed the baby down on the bed gently.. while everybody gathered around her. the baby squrimmed a little.. the blanket coming undone.. inside the blanket was a small note and three orbs of materia.. and on her left arm was a tattoo.  
  
".. Number five.. she has the number five on her arm.. " Cloud mutter softly as Barret picked up the note and read it.  
  
"Specimen Five, Code name: Lily... Mother: Unknown.. Father: ..... holy shit."  
  
"What is it Barret?" Tifa asked as she looked over at the note.. her jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"What the hell is it!" Cid grabbed the note and read it.. "Oh.. shit."  
  
"gr.. what is it!!" Yuffie exclamed..  
  
"That's.... Sephiroth's daughter? But.. how.. is it possible.."Tifa muttered out softly  
  
"..Hojo must have created her.. poor child" Red XIII looked down a little.  
  
The baby squrimmed on the bed.. and then giggled.. her little arms reached up towards Vincent or Cloud... it was hard to tell since the two men were right beside each other..  
  
"Hm.. lets see.... " Yuffie started nonchalantly.. her hands reaching for the materia..  
  
"Yuffie! Keep your hands off those!" Tifa shouted ta the young ninja.. who responded with a pout and a lowering of her head.  
  
Cloud reached down and picked Lily up.. blanket and all. A warm smile appeared on the babys face as she cooed.. and snuggled into Cloud gently. Cloud couldn't help but smile at the innocence.  
  
"So.. what 're we gonna do 'bout the kid?" Barret asked.. his ganned arm tapping against his own chest lightly.  
  
"I guess we're kepping her. Eh... adopting her I suppose. " Cloud spoke softly.. a half smile on his face which made him appear a little goofy. Vincent stared in silence at the child... Lily.. squrimming in Cloud arms a little to make herself comfortable.. stare right back at Vincent. Blinking once or twice.. before she giggled at Vincent... who of course wasn't effected by it.  
  
"C'mon Cloud. We're gonna go buy some things for her!" Tifa cheered happily.. tugging on Cloud's shirt lightly.  
  
"Eh.. alright Tifa.. lets go." Cloud, Tifa and Lily left to go out shopping.  
  
RedXII looks up to Vincent. ".. Are you alright Vincent?"  
  
"Hm.. yes, I'm fine. " He turned his back on the group.. and proceeded to a corner to rest in.. the others decided to take their share of rest as well.. 


End file.
